Control
by teacup bear
Summary: Bianca wants to leave and Ludwig won't let her. Fem!Italy x Germany with mentions of Fem!England. Rated T for domestic abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Her fingers trembled as she pulled into the driveway of her home. No, not _her_ home; the home she shared with the man of her dreams. The quivering fingers let go of the wheel and decided to rest on her well swollen stomach when parked. Bianca let out a tear or two as a tiny foot-or hand-punched or kicked the walls inside of her. She pulled a napkin out of her purse, dabbing her eyes before pulling the sides of her jacket together triumphantly and opening the Ferrari door.

The building was decent on the outside. Some of the teal paint had started to chip off of the windowsills and the front lawn could be mowed, something she couldn't do until the baby was born. Ludwig claimed he barley had time to even drink his coffee in the morning. '_Probably because he's been talking a lot with that other woman,' _she cursed.

Bianca slung her bag over her shoulder and silently closed the driver's door. She proceeded to waddle to the front entrance of the dwelling, disregarding the marbled path leading to the porch and instead stepping on the grass. The pathway lights hit her shins as she moved, but she didn't care. She didn't care for many things anymore, actually.

Her sandals stomped their way up the steps to the entrance of the house. She shoved pointed fingers into her front pocket and grabbed a key ring. There were only two keys, and since she wasn't driving, she pushed the other one into the lock. With an angry twist, the door opened and she threw herself in.

Ludwig sat in the sofa adjacent to the door. At the sound of slamming wood, he rose to his feet and made his way over to his pregnant lover. He wrapped his muscular arms around her slim shoulders and hugged her, brushing one of her braids away to breathe a, "Where were you?" into her ear.

Bianca moved her arms to either side of his hips as she let a few sobs escape. Within a minute she was full on crying while Ludwig comforted her with slow, gentle pats on her back. "It's okay, tell me what's wrong-"

"I can't do this!" the Italian snapped, pushing him away.

"What do you-"

"Why are you with Rose?"

_'Shit._' He dug his hands into his back pockets and let out a nervous chuckle. "You know we're just friends. Besides, she's dating Alfred."

"That's not what I heard. Someone told me they saw you and her kissing outside of a restaurant." She could feel her face go red with anger.

"Maybe it was my brother. I would never cheat on you."

The ginger held her hands to her face and began to weep. "We're expecting a baby next month and we're getting married Luddy. Why would you do this?"

He didn't reply. "You don't care, do you?" Still no reply. "I'm going upstairs to pack. My sister will let me stay with her-"

Ludwig grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head, fear clouding her now pale features. She knew she was in trouble.

"You listen to me. I am the man of this family and control the house. You do what I say and you will be fine with it. Do you understand?"

Bianca let out a vociferous sob, followed by a, "Yes!"

He let go of one of her wrists and smacked her cheek. "What?"

"Yes...sir!" The wound stung, but she gritted her teeth and waited for her punishment to end.

The German man let go of her and became stoic. "Rose is coming over soon. You will stay in the kitchen and sleep in the living room. You will wake up early and leave the house until I say you can come back." He ran his fingers over the bruise now forming on her face, causing her to wince. "And a can fell on you when you opened a cabinet."

He licked the tears slipping out of her eyes. "I love you Bianca."

"I love you too, Ludwig."


	2. Chapter 2

After a few requests, I added another chapter. There will hopefully be at least one more chapter after this with a much happier tune 3

* * *

Bianca stayed in the kitchen for the rest of the night. It wasn't necessarily boring for her though, with the dishes needing a good scrubbing and the tiled floor needing to be cleaned. Kneeling on the ground wasn't too pleasing for her knees or the heaviness of the baby, but at least she wouldn't be punished for not being 'useful'. A few times she had run her fingers along battered wrists, leading up to the engagement ring hoarding her ring finger.

The band was in the shape of vines, leading up to the top where a silver rose bloomed. Bianca slid it down her joints and played with it in between her nails, noticing the engraving within the circle. "Ludwig and Bianca Bieldschmidt," it read.

"Yeah right." She placed it back on her finger and continued her work. After about a half an hour, the dishes were cleaned and the floor was swept. Giggling erupted from the living room, followed by a, "Luddy bear, stop it!" The Italian pursed her lips and opened the freezer door.

Inside the frozen tundra were bags of frozen vegetables and a box of vegetarian corn dogs. What really caught her eye however was a tub of vanilla ice cream in the back of the box. Bianca hurriedly grabbed it and threw it onto the counter, finding a newly-cleaned bowl on the dish towel and setting it down next to it. After sorting through the utensil drawer and finding a spoon, she scooped he treat out of the tub and plopped it into her bowl.

The woman pulled out the chair and sat at the table for a moment, taking the ice cream into her mouth triumphantly. She deserved this, with her hard work and tolerance.

_Slam._

Bianca almost choked on her spoon at the sound of his boots. She faced him, gazing into his eyes before taking the item out of her mouth. Ludwig just stood there, staring back at her. He took painfully slow steps towards her, knowing it always terrified her. Without a word, he pulled her chair out from the table, grabbed his fiance by the shoulders, and kicked her in the stomach.

Her mind drew a blank. The next thing Bianca knew, she was on her hands and knees on the ground, Ludwig grabbing the ice cream and spoon from the table and bringing them out to the other room. She heard a, "Thanks Luddy!" and sobbed.

Was it because of her hormones? Her ice cream being taken away? Her future husband kicking her? No, it was the feeling of fluid wildly running down her legs.

Suspecting no one would jump into the room within the next few minutes, she pulled her pants and underwear down to find blood flowing from her body. A hand covered her mouth as she muffled a scream. Not her child...

Bianca lay down on the ground until she heard high heels and clunky combats climb up the stairs hours later. The lights turned down and she crawled her way to the living room. The coffee table held her dish with melted ice cream left in it, so naturally she pulled herself up and drank it.

Underneath the couch was a clunky suitcase filled with some clothes and money she had prepared while Ludwig was at work. Slyly, she slid her hand under the furniture and grabbed the handle, pulling it out and praying everything was intact. She sluggishly undid the buckles and opened the top to find nothing was taken. With a sigh of relief, she grabbed onto the arm of the couch and stood up.

The Italian slipped her ring off of her finger and stared down at it. "Goodbye, Ludwig Bieldschmidt," she whispered, throwing the jewelry onto the table and tip-toeing out the front door.

Then she drove.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Ludwig,

Hi there. It's been a while since I've interacted with you, two and a half years maybe? Anyways, my counselor suggested that I write you a letter to make myself feel better. Whether I send it or not is a mystery.

The night I left was the night I abandoned my old life and started fresh. (By the way, what did you do with the ring I left on the coffee table?) I drove myself to the hospital where I had our son. He was barely alive when he came out, due to the fact that you gave him brain damage from beating me. His name is Dante Gustavo Vargas, and he has light brown hair and blue eyes with cute chubby cheeks. I was going to name him Augustus like you suggested, but Dante has a better tune to it.

To pay for the baby and rent at my sister's house, I picked up a part time job at a coffee shop. While there one day a little over a year ago, I met a man visiting from Canada. We chatted for a little while and I happened to get his number. He really is a darling and he treats me like a princess. He's quiet and is always afraid to touch me, even a poke, definitely the opposite of you. We're planning on getting married later this year. You can come, if you want. It's where ours was going to be, so you'll probably have no trouble getting there.

Matthew (that's his name) is wonderful with Dante. After a few months of knowing him, he moved to Italy and lived down the street from the shop. Dante and I eventually moved in with him and we've been happy ever since. Matthew has a job that lets him stay home, so he can watch him while I work. One time I came home and found them cuddled up and asleep together in our bed! So cute~!

He like to do my hair sometimes too. This morning in fact he didn't let me leave the apartment until my ponytail was perfect! Matty also wants us to have a child together. Maybe Dante will have a little brother or sister soon!

Enough about my Prince Charming for now. Dante is such a sweetheart~! He has trouble keeping up with other children and has trouble speaking and walking, but it doesn't stop him. We've been teaching him sign language just in case of the possibility that he can't ever speak properly. He's getting good at it too! Roma is expecting a baby soon with her boyfriend Antonio (she's having a girl) and he always tells us how excited he is for his cousin to be born.

I really don't know what more there is to say. I have a new life, a new man, a child. Believe it or not, but you've been out of my memory for some time. Of course I still think of you then and again, but it's usually when I gaze at Dante. He looks just like you, Luddy; his eye shape, nose, chin, everything. He's like you with darker hair. It's a shame, really. Our son will have to grow up not knowing the monster he looks like.

You're still in my heart.

Somewhere.


End file.
